This invention relates generally to adhesive compositions and more particularly to an epoxy resin adhesive composition and methods of preparation.
In the past, attempts to employ adhesive compositions in underwater environments have met with little success. This unsuccess has been mainly the result of at least two factors, (1) the inability of the prior art compositions to cure, i.e. set up or harden, in very short periods of time, and (2) the necessity of outside sources of heat for the curing process to occur. It can be appreciated by one skilled in the art how each of these deficiencies may greatly impair the efficiency of an underwater operation, such as, e.g. clandestinely attaching an ordnance device to the bottom of a ship. On the other hand the many advantages of employing an adhesive composition in such an underwater operation as opposed to the present magnetic attachment methods which among other things are noisy and prevent the use of compasses can also be greatly appreciated.